<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding an Uncle by analogical9954</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538646">Finding an Uncle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954'>analogical9954</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Prince Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, cursing, inappropriate language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is determined to find out more about his Papa's family, despite his insistence that Logan leave it alone.  What's the worst that could happen when he and Virgil meet his uncle for the first time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Prince Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enter Remus!  Woo!  I gotta say I'm a little nervous, this is my first time writing him and he's INCREDIBLY hard to characterize.  But I hope I did an ok job!  This will be either 2 or 3 parts.  So much family drama to go through!  Thanks for all your support and your continued interest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is an <em>epically</em> stupid decision,” Virgil groans, flopping backwards on Logan’s bed, staring up at the nighttime mural on the ceiling, “We’re gonna get caught.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But when we were told to complete our family trees, my parents gave me full access to their ancestry accounts,” Logan counters as he looks at the address on the screen and types it into his phone.</p><p>“Uh, were we at the same dinner? They don’t even know what ancestry is! You created their accounts,” Virgil retorts, briefly wondering how someone so smart could be so dumb, “Besides, Mr. P said you could talk to your grandparents—”</p><p>“Which I did. We had a lovely time, if you recall, and they even approved of you as my boyfriend,” Logan counters, shutting the lid on his papa’s laptop. He pushes himself around, the desk chair squeaking slightly. “With the exception of the black eye shadow. I do not think my grandfather understands that, though, I cannot say I do either.”</p><p>Virgil rolls his eyes and props himself up on his elbows, looking down his body at Logan. “You love it and that’s not the point. Mr. R said he didn’t have any family and to leave it at that. But yet here you are, researching his family and now we’re supposed to go to his twin brother’s—who he’s never mentioned—house?”</p><p>“Falsehood. You said he mentioned his twin to you,” Logan offers standing and walking over to his closet. He pulls out his NASA tie and begins putting it on, his back to Virgil.</p><p>“In passing and when I asked, he told me to leave it. So, he told both of us to not to, and yet, we’re gonna?”</p><p>Logan finishes his tie and turns around to look at Virgil, Virgil instantly noticing the crookedness of it. “You do not have to join me. Though I did use my birthday money to purchase two bus tickets and 3 hours is a long journey to make alone.”</p><p>“Do not guilt me, Sanders! Look, there’s gotta be a reason Mr. R won’t talk about him. Why he told us to leave it. Why the man who loves nothing more than to talk about himself refuses to talk about his family,” Virgil reasons pushing himself to stand. He walks over to Logan and fixes his tie, something he’s been doing as long as Logan’s worn them and got beaten up for it in the hallway. “I just…I got a bad feeling about this, L.”</p><p>Logan kisses Virgil gently, just barely enough to catch his attention, making him look him in the eyes. “We are not in any physical danger. I have checked the police records; I have researched him extensively. He is not a murderer nor has he been reported to have done anyone harm. It stands to reason that he would do us no harm either. If you are that weary, then perhaps, it would be best if you stayed here. I should be back before late evening tonight…”</p><p>Virgil groans. As uncomfortable as he is going, he’s even more uncomfortable with Logan going alone. He shakes his head. “You’re not going alone. But…if I’m uncomfortable, we’ll leave right?”</p><p>Logan nods. “Of course.”</p><p>“Alright, I can’t believe I’m saying this but…let’s go.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>They’re mostly quiet during the 3-hour bus ride; Virgil listening to music, his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan on the other hand is reading a book, trying to quell the nervousness. He’s excited to meet his uncle, it’s just the unknown. Not to mention, Virgil brought up valid points. His papa is bound to be furious when he finds out but Logan can’t quell his curiosity. He doesn’t understand why anyone would want to throw away a family, especially considering he struggled so long to have one.</p><p>They get off the bus and take an Uber, Logan forcing himself to remain confident in his decision. He keeps practicing his introduction and occasionally reassuring Virgil that it’ll all be fine and he believes it…until they’re standing at the end of his uncle’s driveway.</p><p>It’s a relatively long driveway, unpaved, with various potholes. They walk cautiously down it, the trees that surround the property covering them in shade the entire way to the garage which doesn’t look as if it’s been used in months. It’s covered in vines and other plants, a window broken out of the top.</p><p>He holds Virgil’s right hand tightly and directs him slowly to the front door. This house is about the same size as theirs, though the dark grey paint, black trim and front door make it seem more…sinister? Which is preposterous, he reminds himself, it’s a house. It can’t invoke emotion.</p><p>“L…”</p><p>Logan looks from the door to Virgil, who looks even more unsure than before. Though, Virgil’s unsure about a lot of things. “It will be fine,” he reassures as he glances around the small porch and sees headless garden gnomes covered in dirt. Perhaps, his uncle is not as neat of a person as his papa and that’s to be expected. People are different. He takes a quick breath before knocking on the front door.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Roman drops to a diner chair, his feet aching. He’d been working a double, the diner packed up until 15 minutes ago. He can finally take a break, after nearly 9 ½ hours. He pulls out his phone, a picture of Patton on their wedding day coming into view. He smiles brightly, Patton always seeming to have that effect on him, and unlocks it a picture of 13-year-old Logan holding a blue ribbon (up on stage) for his win at the science fair. Roman remembers rooting as loudly as possible when they announced his name, how brightly Logan smiled, how despite not being on the stage for the reasons he’d originally hoped for, Roman couldn’t have been prouder. His phone rings, Patton’s smushed face popping up on screen.</p><p>“Why, hello my everlasting love.”</p><p>Patton lets out a small chuckle. “Hello, my dashing prince! How’s the evening shift going?”</p><p>Roman looks around the diner, only a couple and a group of teenagers sitting at tables. He’s served them already, all happily enjoying their food. He tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling, watching a lowly ceiling fan just barely spin. “Ah, it was busier earlier I’m just now taking my break, but that’s always good for tips. I believe I have earned just enough to take a very special someone out to their favorite plaaaace!”</p><p>“Oh! That sounds wonderful. It’s been so long since we’ve been on a date…”</p><p>“Entirely too long! I get off at 6, so be ready!”</p><p>“Tonight? What about the boys? Have they eaten?”</p><p>Roman can’t help but huff. He loves Patton and loves that Patton is such a dad at all times, but the boys were nearly adults, they didn’t need his constant concern especially when they were just hanging around their small town. “My love, I am at work and have been since 6…how am I to know?”</p><p>Patton goes quiet for a moment. “You mean they’re not there?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Strange, they’re not here either.”</p><p>Roman ‘hmms’ and looks around again. It is strange they haven’t appeared yet today. Ever since they got back together, they made it their weekly Saturday adventure (since neither could drive) to walk to the diner and get free food. “Maybe they went somewhere more adventurous than the diner?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s probably it. Logan has been trying to be more like you than normal,” he chuckles, “Your amazingly romantic side is really something he’s been trying his hardest to emulate.”</p><p>Roman can’t help the swell of pride that fills him. He beams, looking back down at the table. “I can certainly give him pointers that would swoop Virgil off his feet.”</p><p>“You sure can! After all it worked on me!”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>“And you are??”</p><p>Logan’s entire preplanned speech, everything he was going to say to his newly found uncle, is gone. He’s so caught off by the resemblance. It’s uncanny really. His papa and uncle have the same face structure, though Remus has slightly darker eyes surrounded by purple and black eyeshadow. His upper lip is covered by a comically shaped mustache, his hair styled almost exactly the same as his papa’s but with a grey streak in the front of it.</p><p>He’s wearing a black t-shirt, a large green octopus in the middle of it, tight black pants and…cowboy boots? A strange choice, but Logan’s not one for fashion so he has no place to judge.</p><p>“Hello? Are you deaf or dumb, perhaps both?”</p><p>Remus’ voice isn’t as melodic and deep as his papa’s. It’s not as soothing or familiar. And the words that come out, his papa would never say. Logan’s not sure why that makes part of his heart pang, but it does.</p><p>“Logan,” Virgil hisses, yanking on his left hand.</p><p>Logan clears his throat and extends his right hand. His dad always said to give a smile and a shake and if you can a cake! Logan couldn’t bake a cake; it would’ve arisen too many suspicions and he couldn’t risk his parents stopping him. “Apologies. I-I am Logan Sanders.”</p><p>Remus’ eyes thin, an eyebrow raising. He shakes Logan’s hand, yanking him closer. Logan releases Virgil, stumbling forward, but stays upright his heart pounding a little louder than before. “I’d think twice about lying about who you are…”</p><p>“I am not. I am Roman’s son. Uh, your twin, Roman,” Logan explains as fast as he can. He watches as—if by a light switch—Remus’ entire demeanor changes. His face pulls into a smile, though it’s semi-creepy, and he lets go of Logan’s hand.</p><p>“So Roman fucked a woman,” he laughs shaking his head, “Never thought he’d be able to get it up for a chick or that I’d be an uncle.” He stares at Logan for a minute. “Though, you don’t look anything like him. Not handsome at all. You must look more like your mom and woof, what a dog she must be.”</p><p>Logan takes a step back, shaking his head. “No, you misunderstand. I am adopted. Papa—"</p><p>“Of course, you call him papa,” Remus chortles, “God, Roman’s still the most boringly, generic person ever. Let me guess, you’re here to repair our damaged relationship?”</p><p>Logan wants to defend his papa because he’s not boring or generic. Logan’s never met anyone like him in his entire life including his twin who, the longer he speaks, the more a part of Logan wishes he hadn’t come. But there’s another part that’s curious. “Actually, it is for a school project. We are to research our family trees…”</p><p>“But you’re <em>not</em> family,” Remus argues, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.</p><p>“Perhaps not biologically but I assure you I asked my teacher’s permission and given that I was adopte—”</p><p>“Why didn’t your real parents want you?” Remus interrupts, smiling, extending his neck slightly, “What’s <em>wrong</em> with you?”</p><p>Logan doesn’t know what to say because, in all honesty, he doesn’t know. Ana, his foster families, his dads, they all kept quiet about his birth parents and once he met his dads he can’t say he really cared to know anymore about them. After all, his birth parents gave him up…why should he care?</p><p>His eyes drop to the ground, his hands moving to his tie. There is a small curiosity in him that wants to know why his biological parents didn’t want him. What he’d done as an infant that made him so unlovable that they needed to get rid of him and never looked for him again. Logan feels his stomach turn over, uncomfortable thoughts and feelings bubbling to the forefront.</p><p>“Why are you such a fucker?”</p><p>Logan’s snapped from his thoughts by Virgil’s anger who’s scowling, his arms crossed angrily in front of his chest, his dark eyes glaring with murderous intent.</p><p>Remus, for his part, looks at Virgil and beams. “Ooo, I like you!” he laughs, “Too bad you weren’t adopted by my dimwitted brother instead of nerdy wolverine here.” Remus looks at Logan and sighs. “It would be fun to watch you melt out here in the Florida heat but your friend here just got you an invite in.” He takes a step to the side, holding one arm out and pointed to the interior of his home. “After you.”</p><p>“No, no way,” Virgil says, grabbing Logan’s arm, “He’s an asshole. That’s why Mr. R told us to leave it.”</p><p>“Roman doesn’t know you’re here?” Remus asks, a deviously joyous tone to his voice, “Oh this just keeps getting juicier. Come on in, I’ll tell you everything you want to know. Especially the things my boring brother will leave out.”</p><p>Logan looks from Virgil, who’s shaking his head, back to Remus. They’d come here for answers and as…rude and unwelcoming as Remus is, Logan’s enticed to know more. He nods once and walks in, Virgil reluctantly following closely behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SoOoO, this took a turn!  A lot of family drama happens here and there are a couple things to be careful of: cursing, physical violence, and mentions of abuse.  Thank you for all the comments on chapter 1, I hope this one's just as good!  Also, there was too much to fit in one chapter so there's one more installment after this.  I can't wait to see what you all think!!  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman enters the house, expecting the normal bustle of the house. The boys lounged on the couch, Logan’s face buried in a book, Virgil leaning against him hood up, headphones in. Patton talking to them from the kitchen—loudly—over the T.V. where he’s left I Love Lucy on even though no one’s actually watching it. But he’s met with silence. Absolute silence. No boys on the couch, no Patton in the kitchen. Roman walks further in, glancing at the kitchen then down the hallway. Hell, the only light on is the one in their bedroom. He continues to their room, seeing Patton changing into his dress clothes. Roman leans against the door frame and whistles, Patton jumping slightly before turning to look at him.</p>
<p>“My, my. Seems I’ve come home just in enough time for the best show,” Roman teases as Patton slides his tan long sleeve shirt over his body and grabs a light blue scarf to wrap around his neck.</p>
<p>Patton’s cheeks turn bright pink, and he brings his hands up to his face, shaking his head. “You’re too much!” he laughs throwing his arms to the side and twirling once, “What do you think? Fancy enough for dinner?”</p>
<p>Roman pushes off the door, tossing his phone on the bed, and wraps his arms around Patton, pressing their foreheads together. “Handsome as always, love,” Roman whispers, kissing him briefly before pulling back. “I, on the other hand, look and smell like the refried beans that were on special tonight.” He starts disrobing, throwing his dirty clothes on the floor—like always—and walking towards their bathroom. “I just need 10 minutes and I’ll transform like Cinderella before the ball.”</p>
<p>The shower turns on, Patton shrugging and picking up Roman’s clothes to toss in the laundry bin. He then walks into the bathroom, Roman already in the shower, and leans against the sink. “I still haven’t seen or heard from Logan,” Patton says, “I know you said not to worry but he and Virgil are such homebodies. It’s not like them to be gone all day.”</p>
<p>“Logan’s just turned 16, I was barely home at that age.”</p>
<p>Patton sighs. “I know…”</p>
<p>“You gotta ease up a bit! Let him adventure in the great wide somewhere,” Roman sings, “He’s fine.”</p>
<p>Patton bites his bottom lip, pulling his phone out from his pocket and texting Logan again. Logan always responds, always, unless something’s wrong and he’s not responded once. As much as Patton wants to believe that Logan is doing something epically romantic, he just knows in his gut he’s not.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Logan briefly looks around the living room. It’s relatively normal, hardwood floors, a TV, a couch and a chair. Random headless items scattered around in what Logan can only assume is for decoration. He looks carefully at the couch Remus motions for them to sit on. The fabric looks as if it’s from the 70s and is covered strange stains and holes, but Logan’s lived in worse situations. Both Logan and Virgil sit cautiously on the couch, Remus sitting across from them in a black reclining chair. He crosses his legs, leaning slightly on his right hand. He smirks at them, his eyes staring Logan down.</p>
<p>“Now before I tell you anything about me and your dear sweet daddy, I want to know more about <em>you</em>,” Remus says waving his left hand about, “Like, how old were you when Roman adopted you?”</p>
<p>Logan feels Virgil lean closer and turn his face away from Remus. He whispers. “Don’t give him too much info. Mr. R doesn’t want him to know for a reason.”</p>
<p>Logan knows Virgil’s right but he can’t seem to care. Perhaps, this conversation would bring about change and his Papa could have his brother again. Logan could have an uncle. Just another person in his already too small family. He nods once, slipping his hand into Virgil’s and holding it. “I was 11,” Logan says, “It was a chance encounter at the only park in our town. Papa and Dad knew Ms. Ana, my social worker, and came over to greet her.” Virgil groans shaking his head and leaning back into the couch. It seems Virgil will be added to the list of people mad at him today.</p>
<p>Remus nods. “11, jeez, you’re more fucked than I thought. I mean, everyone knows adopted kids are broken. To not be wanted by your parents, cast aside like garbage for just existing…it damages people.”</p>
<p>“It is not pleasant. But I do not think of my biological parents as parents. My Papa and Dad are the best parents I could ask for and my dad said he has always wanted me, even when he did not yet know me.” Logan can’t help but smile at that thought. Yes, his biological parents never wanted him, but his dad always did and that is comforting.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, boring, boring. God, you’re plainer than white bread.” Remus pushes up from his chair and moves quickly to the front of Logan. He leans down, bringing their faces within inches of each other. Why don’t you tell me what you really think? None of this PC shit.”</p>
<p>“I do not know what you are implying,” Logan says leaning back. Aside from Virgil and his parents, he doesn’t like to be crowded. Touch being one of his many triggers. His heartbeat begins picking up, the unsettled feeling from earlier intensifying. “Please…can you step back?”</p>
<p>Remus leans closer. “So that’s <em>it</em>,” he chuckles, reaching a hand forward and grabbing the back of Logan’s neck. “That’s why for 11 years no one kept you. They were too busy molesting yo—”</p>
<p>“Get off him,” Virgil interrupts pushing Remus from the side, causing him to release Logan and side step to maintain his balance. “C’mon, L, let’s just call your dads and go.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be kinda hard without phones,” Remus chuckles pulling both their cell phones from each of his pockets, “You two were way too easy to pick pocket.”</p>
<p>“Give them back,” Virgil growls as Logan stands in between them.</p>
<p>Logan’s phone lights up, his notifications indicating an incoming text from his dad. It vibrates in Remus’ hand, causing him to look at the picture that pulls up.</p>
<p>“Of course, Patton’s your dad,” he groans, “Naïve blob, that one, not an ounce of brains. But he did have a nice, supple ass. Almost got him drunk enough to think I was Roman once.” He closes one eye, holding up his fingers and motioning for something small. “This close to fucking him.”</p>
<p>The red flags are now red warning signs, Logan wishing he’d listened to his papa, to Virgil. If this is his papa’s family, no wonder he distances himself. But at the same time, he doesn’t want his parents to worry. He also—selfishly—doesn’t want to get caught and he wants desperately to know more about his papa’s family, no matter how strange. So, he’s got to down play this, calm both Remus and Virgil so they can get their phones. “He is probably worried as I did not tell him our whereabouts. If you answer, he will most certainly come before you can properly explain your side of the story.”</p>
<p>Remus shrugs and whips Virgil’s phones back at them. Virgil catches it as Remus walks back to his chair and drops onto it, slinging his legs over the side. He stares at Logan’s lock screen as Patton’s face appears again, this time in form of a call. “Hm, you don’t want to know the truth, not really. Roman didn’t.”</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Virgil cuts in, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Logan knows he made a promise to Virgil and everything inside of him is telling him he should leave but he’s too curious. Besides, it’s obvious Remus is all bark and very little bite. “Just a bit longer,” Logan says, Virgil groaning and shaking his head, “Please?”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding me, right?” Virgil asks, motioning towards Remus who watches them with a gleam in his eye, “He put his hands on you!”</p>
<p>“He did not harm me,” Logan tries to explain as calmly as possible, “I answered his questions, now he will answer mine.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that. He’s probably lying. If you want to know so bad force Mr. R to tell you,” Virgil continues, “He wi—".</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, like <em>anyone’s</em> ever been to tell Roman what to do,” Remus chimes in, “If you don’t hear it from me, you won’t hear it from anyone. Seems my brother treats you like a child.”</p>
<p>Logan looks at Remus. He needs to know. One question and they’ll leave. “Why does Papa no longer speak to you?”</p>
<p>“Patton,” Remus supplies with a shrug, “He met that childish man and never spoke to me again.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Virgil spits, “Mr. R said you all stopped talking to him because he was gay.”</p>
<p>A scowl appears on Remus’ face, annoyance flashing in his eyes. “That’s the lie he’s been spreading? Pfft. He’s not the only gay one. Typical Roman”</p>
<p>“Virgil, please, enough,” Logan whispers. Virgil crosses his arms and falls silent. “What does my dad have to do with it?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t like me. Told Roman I was no good for him, even though we’d been together our whole lives,” Remus offers standing up, “That good guy act he has, it’s a bunch of bullshit! He is faker than the orgasms in porn.”</p>
<p>“Or, maybe, it could’ve had something to do with you forcing yourself on him while he was drunk,” Virgil mumbles. He doesn’t understand why they’re still here. He grabs Logan’s elbow. “You can’t be this desperate for information that all the shit he’s said is cool with you.”</p>
<p>“It is not ‘cool’, I just…”</p>
<p>“You know, I thought the attitude was fun. Challenging, reminded me of Roman a bit. But…it’s really quite off putting,” Remus says as Logan’s phone lights up again. He growls and answers it.<br/>“Long time no talk, Patty Cakes.”</p>
<p>~~~~~<br/>The color drains from Patton’s face, surprise shaking him to his core. Remus…but how? They’ve not spoken since college because Roman’s done everything in his power to make sure of it. He looks at Roman, who’s putting his dress shirt on. “It’s Remus.”</p>
<p>Roman, as soon as he hears the name, lunges for the phone. “Remus?”</p>
<p>“Well, I definitely thought I’d get a bigger reaction then that! A go fuck yourself, an eat donkey dick, something more than just my name especially since your delicious little morsel of a son—fun twist—came to visit me.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that sure got your attention,” Remus chuckles, “Yes, what a surprise! Just showed up right on my doorstep with his very yummy boyfriend. Though his attitude leaves something to be desired.”</p>
<p>Roman’s mind goes from zero to 100 instantly. Remus…he doesn’t even know where he lives, how the hell did Logan and Virgil find him and why? He’s been so careful to steer them away every time they ask. Roman moves quickly, throwing on his pants and motioning for Patton to follow him to their car. He doesn’t know where they’re going but there’s only one road out of their small town. He’ll start there and figure the rest out. “Let me talk to Logan.”</p>
<p>“Uh, no.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean no?” Roman spits yanking the driver’s side door open, “Let me talk to my son, Remus, or I’ll have the police there.”</p>
<p>“And which police is that? You don’t know where I am, do you?” Remus chuckles. “Who’da thought you’d be outed by your own kid. I mean that’s some epically crazy shit.”</p>
<p>“I swear to God—”</p>
<p>“Ah, be careful, brother. We wouldn’t want to expedite that trip to hell now would we?”</p>
<p>As soon as Patton shuts his door, Roman throws the car in drive, speeding towards the main road. He has to try another approach…the hostile one isn’t getting him anywhere. “Look, how about you tell me your address and I’ll get them out of your hair. I’m sure you have…something you’d rather be doing.”</p>
<p>“You thought wrong. How about you figure it out, like your teenage Einstein and we’ll talk when you get here.”</p>
<p>“Remus, wait!” The dial tone roars in his ear before he can even finish. He angrily whips his phone across the car.</p>
<p>“Roman, it’s ok. Remus…” Patton tries picking his phone up off the car floor. It’s cracked, the severity of Roman’s anger not lost on the small electronic device.</p>
<p>“We don’t know where he lives!” Roman shouts, “And…after what he did to you, I don’t want Logan anywhere near him.”</p>
<p>Patton places Roman’s phone gently in his lap before pulling out his out to find Logan’s location. It takes it a moment before pinging, alerting them to the address. He quietly puts it in the phone holder before placing a hand on Roman’s thigh. “It will be ok. He won’t hurt them.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Roman only sees red. It’s damn near 10 pm, after trying to figure out where the boys were and then driving three hours to a person’s house he would’ve done anything in the world not to see again. He’s barely got the car in park before he’s jumping out of it and running to the front door. He bangs loudly, Patton trying his best to calm him.</p>
<p>“Open the door, Remus!”</p>
<p>He pounds so hard his hand starts burning and hurting. The door flies open, revealing Remus in a neon green pair of underwear. He rubs his eyes, smearing the purple and black makeup around his eyes. There’s a white streak in his hair, that wasn’t there the last time Roman saw him but he doesn’t care. “Where’s my son?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping, you barbarian,” Remus grumbles, blinking slowly. It takes him a moment to focus completely, noticing Patton and smirking. “Well, haven’t you gotten juicier as time’s gone by.”</p>
<p>Roman all but growls, pushing past his twin and into his home. “Logan!”</p>
<p>“Hey, excuse you. That’s breaking and enter—”</p>
<p>Roman spins, grabbing Remus by the throat and slamming him against his own door. “Don’t you even start. You have my son, who’s 16, that’s kidnapping. You’re lucky I haven’t called the police on your ass.”</p>
<p>Remus rolls his eyes, pushing Roman roughly. Roman releases him as Logan and Virgil emerge from the hallway rubbing their eyes. “Speak of the devil.”</p>
<p>“Get in the car,” Roman orders at them, “You are in <em>so</em> much trouble I can’t even put it into words right now.” Virgil leaves the house instantly, without a word to Remus. Logan on the other hand stops in front of him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for allowing us to use your spare bedroom,” he says, “I wi—”</p>
<p>Roman grabs his arm and yanks him away, Logan, startled by the move, stops talking, immediately dropping his gaze. “<em>Don’t</em> say another word. You’ve done enough.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit here, brother?” Remus asks, “It’s not like I’m some monster.”</p>
<p>“That’s <em>exactly</em> what you are. You think luring teenage boys to your house is ok? You think what you did to Pat was ok?!” Roman charges, pushing Logan to stand behind him, “That I wouldn’t find out?”</p>
<p>Remus looks genuinely confused, an eyebrow raised, his lip pulled up. “What I did?”</p>
<p>“P-papa, Uncle Re—”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him that,” Roman growls, turning to glare at Logan.</p>
<p>Logan nods, his face dropping again. “I…I brought Virgil here unannounced. He did not lure us. I wanted to know more about him.”</p>
<p>“You should’ve asked me. I would’ve told you that he tried to force himself on your dad, that he’s a bad person, a monster—"</p>
<p>“That’s what you think happened?” Remus asks, the snark and sass gone from his voice. He looks at Patton. “I knew you didn’t like me, from the moment we met, it was obvious. But you <em>fucking manipulator</em>, I didn’t do that...”</p>
<p>Patton shifts his gaze, Roman glancing over at him, seeing his uncomfortableness and turning back to his brother. It’s instant, his body acting on the anger before his mind can catch up. He swings, landing a blow to Remus’ left cheek, his head snapping to the side.</p>
<p>“Roman! No, stop,” Patton interrupts, grabbing Roman’s fist, “Violence solves nothing.”</p>
<p>“He deserves worse for what he’s done to you,” Roman hisses, lunging again, Patton holding onto his waist.</p>
<p>“Wait, Ro, he’s…he’s telling you the truth,” Patton says, halting everyone.</p>
<p>“What?” Roman turns back to him. There’s no way. Patton…Patton wouldn’t lie. Not about something like this, not for 15 years.</p>
<p>Patton grabs Roman’s hands. “He did spike my drinks, that part was true, but he didn’t try to hurt me.”</p>
<p>Instantly, the anger that filled Roman seconds ago drains confusion and disbelief taking its place. He says nothing, his mind struggling to comprehend the scope of it. “Why…why would you lie?”</p>
<p>“He was such a bad influence on you,” Patton explains, “I know it was wrong but…but with all the partying, you wouldn’t have ever graduated! So, I thought one little lie wouldn’t hurt and I was planning on telling you the truth sooner but we graduated and got married and we wanted a family so bad and then Logan came into our lives and…it just never seemed like the right time.”</p>
<p>Roman feels like his entire world’s been flipped over. His entire life, every choice he made…was based on a lie? He can’t seem to get any words out, Patton looking at him pleadingly.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Roman, I never wanted it to turn out like this,” Patton tries bringing a hand to his cheek, “Please, you have to believe me.”</p>
<p>“Seems the monster you were trying to protect your kid from has always been there,” Remus says before directing his attention to Logan, “You’re welcome back anytime, not blood nephew.”</p>
<p>Logan looks at Remus, seeing the honesty. He’d explained to him and Virgil, in more detail, his side of the story and even Virgil admitted it didn’t shine the greatest light on Roman and Patton. But it did ease his discomfort, the tension draining and they had a nice rest of the visit. Logan learned that Remus was crass and impetuous, that he enjoys getting a rise out of people, but he wasn’t a bad guy—just misunderstood.</p>
<p>Roman pulls away from Patton, unable to even say anything to him. He wants to say something profound and apologetic to Remus, but he can’t. Instead he grabs Logan and yanks him towards the car.</p>
<p>“Roman, wait!”</p>
<p>Patton runs after them, watching as Logan climbs in the backseat before addressing his husband who’s already at the driver’s side. “Roman, we need to talk about this, please.”</p>
<p>“Talk? How can I trust what you’re saying to me is the truth?” Roman asks, both men standing on either side of the car, doors closed in a vain attempt to keep the boys from hearing any more. He looks at Patton, over the hood, his thoughts finally making sense. “You lied for 15 years, Pat. Our entire relationship.”</p>
<p>Patton nods, tears welling. “I-I know. I just loved you so much that I wanted to protect you. You were so good, so smart and talented but you were flushing it down the drain with all the partying you two were doing.”</p>
<p>“So, you lied about being molested by my brother. The only family I had left after coming out? Do you not see how wrong that is?” Roman charges, though there’s only sadness behind his words, anger nowhere near them. “That’s not something you make up.”</p>
<p>“I was young and stupid…”</p>
<p>“Then why continue? Why not tell me the truth?” Roman asks, his eyes beginning to water. It feels as if someone’s ripped his heart from his chest and impaled it with a sword. “Why not trust me to make a good decision for us or our son?”</p>
<p>Patton shakes his head, wiping his cheeks, his glasses moving slightly. “I-I don’t know.”</p>
<p>They stand in silence for a moment, each unsure where they stand, before Roman clears his throat. “We need to go. I’m going to drop you and the boys off and go to the motel for the night.”</p>
<p>Patton’s tears fall faster, the two of them never spending a night apart before. “Roman, please, don’t…”</p>
<p>Roman says nothing else, just climbs in the car, Patton letting out a soft sob.  He covers his mouth, taking just a moment to feel the fallout from his deception before joining his family in the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo!  Remus Saga complete!  I'm so excited for how this turned out!  Thank you MAJORLY for all your feedback last chapter, it really lit a fire under my muse.  You guys are the best!  Enjoy ♥♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman sits across from Patton at their dining room table, classical music playing off the smart speaker in the living room.  Roman insisting Logan not hear this, Patton agreeing and asking him to stay in his room.  Despite being 16, Logan’s past really inhibited his ability to understand and process heavier emotions without making it his fault and considering this started with his unannounced visit to Remus, they know he’ll internalize it and want to minimize it as much as possible.  No matter where they stand with one another, Patton and Roman will always do their best collectively for Logan.</p>
<p>They both thought the music might muffle some of their conversation and chose classical because it’s a genre Logan’s always found soothing.  Once Logan and Virgil were in their room, Roman and Patton both agreed to talk, to listen, to not yell, to treat this like every other disagreement they’ve had even if this one was much larger.  They chose the same spots they always did, their hands intertwined, and sat for a couple minutes neither saying anything. </p>
<p>Eventually, Patton starts softly crying.  He’s looking down at the table, but Roman knows what his face looks like.  Knows how he blinks slower when he cries, how his blue eyes almost look purple when they turn red with tears, how the tip of his nose reddens and his tears drip down his freckled cheeks.  Roman’s almost glad to not have the visual, it’s too soul crushing.</p>
<p>It’s been nearly a week since Patton’s admission, since the foundation of their relationship cracked, Roman living in the town’s motel trying to cope; Patton trying to be as respectful as possible and focusing on maintaining some semblance of normalcy for Logan.  Roman never thought they’d be here, never thought his one true love would betray him so deeply and he’s found it hard to bounce back.  Not having Patton in any capacity makes everything in his life seem duller.</p>
<p>“You must know I love you more than anything,” Roman says softly, Patton nodding once, “I just…I don’t know how we move past this.  I can’t trust you and if I can’t trust you, we can’t have a marriage.”</p>
<p>Patton lifts his face, pulling his hands back into his own lap.  Roman can see he’s trying to be strong.  It’s the same face he had when their first adoption fell through.  “Y-you want a d-divorce?”</p>
<p>Roman’s not sure.  What Patton did was deplorable but he loves him so much, loves their life, their family.  Patton’s responsible for the best 15 years of Roman’s life.  How could he throw him away for one mistake?</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Logan feels as if his entire world has shifted.  Divorce?  He looks over at Virgil, both their backs against the hallway wall that’s shared with the kitchen.  Logan had promised to stay in his room, but he just couldn’t.  Virgil understood and led him to the hallway, sitting silently with him, listening to what could possibly be the end of his parents’ marriage.  Logan feels his stomach start to hurt, his chest aching worse than when his families would give him back.</p>
<p>Virgil wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into him.  Logan wraps his arms around Virgil’s waist, dropping his head to Virgil’s shoulder, his face resting against the warm soft hoodie, trying to keep his emotions in check. </p>
<p>“It’ll be ok, L,” Virgil whispers so soft Logan barely hears him, “No matter what, it’ll be ok…”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“I’ll d-do whatever you want,” Patton says, wiping his cheeks again, forcing a sad smile to his face.  He looks at Roman, even in this moment with sadness oozing out of every inch of him, he’s still so handsome and despite what’s happened Roman treats Patton with kindness and love.  He’s still everything Patton wants and needs but if he’s not what Roman wants anymore… “I-I want you to know…I’m so sorry.  W-what I did, no matter why I did it, was wrong and-and if you think we can’t fix it then—” He stops, trying to breathe through his nose to stop the sobs from coming out.  It’s not fair to Roman to have to pick him up right now.  He doesn’t deserve that. </p>
<p>Patton loves him too much to hurt him anymore, even if that means that they will no longer be a they.  Patton tries to finish his thoughts but he can’t.  He can’t think of anything other than how he doesn’t want them to end.  How he loves Roman more than anything in the world, how waking up without him all week has been one of the worst things he’s ever felt and he’s afraid.  Afraid that because of this, he’ll be alone, that the one person who makes him better, will be gone forever.</p>
<p>“I hate this,” Roman says shaking his head, “I hate these terrible feelings.  I hate seeing you so upset.  Why did you have to do this, Pat?  Why?”</p>
<p>Patton doesn’t know.  He thought he was protecting Roman but it’s obvious he did anything but.  </p>
<p>“I’m so angry with you, so crushed, that I don’t know what I want from you.  I don’t feel better by separating us, but being with you just reminds me of what you stole,” Roman explains, “Before, when I looked at you, all I could see was my future.  Growing old with you, going on adventure after adventure.  But now it’s like there’s a black haze over it all, like my brain is trying to erase you.”</p>
<p>Patton covers his mouth, looking back down at his lap.  It’s over, isn’t it? </p>
<p>“Perhaps, it’s a sign…foreshadowing that our future is nothing but pain.  Perhaps, we should divorce.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Virgil stands, pulling Logan with him.  They really shouldn’t listen to any more.  They probably shouldn’t have been listening to any of it to begin with but he’s a sucker for Logan’s deep blue eyes.  Virgil walks Logan back to their room, shutting the door, watching as Logan sits silently on the side of the bed, his back hunched, his face devoid of any emotion, his breathing slightly labored.  Virgil moves next to him, holding his hand.  He knows Logan’s been feeling guilt, after all, it was his going to Remus’ that put all this in motion.</p>
<p>“Divorce?  They are divorcing…” Logan mutters, “You have seen how miserable Dad has been, why would Papa think this is the logical solution?”</p>
<p>Virgil shakes his head.  “I don’t know…”  He takes a moment to think before offering an opinion he’s sure Logan doesn’t want to hear.  “I mean what Mr. P did was pretty screwed up…I don’t know how Mr. R could ever forgive him for that.”</p>
<p>Logan sighs, his shoulders slouching further.  “I cannot deny that hearing of dad’s deception did cause me pause.  If he could lie about something like that, what else has he been deceptive about?”  Logan pulls at his tie.  He thought being a Sanders was for life, that he’d finally found his forever home.  But if they’re not the Sanders anymore, if his papa moves away his dad will have to sell their home. They can barely afford things now, how could they possibly still afford to support him?  Would they even want to?  Could they still love him after he set off a nuclear bomb on their marriage?</p>
<p>“Mr. P’s not a compulsive liar.”  Virgil puts his hand over Logan’s, gently guiding it off his tie.  “I don’t really think you or Mr. R have to worry too much about that.”</p>
<p>Logan nods, grateful to have Virgil to help calm the chaos building in his mind.  But even Virgil can’t stop Logan’s deepest thoughts.  The ones that only creep out when he’s low, when things are spiraling far from his control.  He’s not comfortable sharing them, clenching his jaw closed tightly as they darken everything inside of him.  He feels Virgil shift, and glances to his side to see he’s laid down on his side, under the blanket and holding it up for Logan to join, which he does almost instantly.  He crawls under the blanket, taking his glasses off and pushing against him.  Virgil drops his arms and the blanket around them, cradling Logan as close as possible.</p>
<p>“Don’t shut me out, L,” Virgil says softly tapping Logan’s forehead, “Tell me what’s happening in there.”</p>
<p>Logan reminds himself they promised each other honesty, transparency and maybe there’s a chance Virgil can shine a light on his thoughts, bring the logic to them because right now Logan can’t seem to.  He nods obediently before letting his fears slip out one by one.  “There is no way they can love me anymore, not when they cannot even love each other.  When they divorce, I’ll be out of a home as you are and to make matters worse, I will have to leave them knowing I had made them miserable.  Knowing that for the rest of their lives, lives they had such plans for, they will be alone and sad.  All their plans unceremoniously ripped to shreds by my stubbornness and selfishness.”</p>
<p>He looks over Virgil’s shoulder and sees the floating bookshelf above them.  The one for the most special items in his life; his framed adoption papers, a photo of the three of them at Kennedy Space Center.  His breathing starts to falter when his eyes fall on the frames his dad gave him on their first day meeting.  He quickly closes his eyes, moving closer in order to only see Virgil’s t-shirt covered chest.  Logan doesn’t want to be away from them, he doesn’t want them to be away from each other but he doesn’t know what to do or how to even begin fixing it.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“And you’re sure we…we can’t fix it?” Patton asks, “I…I have no right to ask but I selfishly don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>“I…I just,” Roman tries but the words die, just like they have every time he tries to get it all out.  He’s expressed his confusion, his anger but this is so much more than that.  It’s sadness of the thought of losing Patton, desperation in wanting to be with him, an unstoppable love that despite everything, Roman can’t turn off. </p>
<p>He takes a breath, sadness growing exponentially, before looking at Patton, really taking him all in.  Patton’s slightly slouched, his hands sitting idly in his lap.  Patton must be feeling as touch starved as Roman feels, this week apart almost making his skin itch.  Just sitting across from Patton and not touching him is hard, despite the war going on inside of him.  He and Patton have always been physical, hand holding, touching, grand romantic gestures.  It’s how they shared their love, how they felt connected and safe and Roman’s not sure he wants to lose it. </p>
<p>He pushes his chair out and walks around the table, dropping to his knees in front Patton who barely has time to turn himself sideways before he’s met with Roman wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, the right side of his face pressed against Patton’s grey polo covered stomach.   Roman hates that he’s hurting them, hates that they can’t touch, just hates all of this and he’s got to end their torture.  It’s too much pain…</p>
<p>“Ro…”</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” Roman says, his voice cracking just a bit.  He’s been doing so well with not crying and he’s not completely crying but it has been a hard week.  A week filled with loneliness, pain, confusion.  He’s barely slept or ate, barely able to perform at either job, and as angry as he is with Patton just being near him makes Roman’s heart flutter, like it always has.  There’s not one person on this planet that knows and understands him like Patton does.  Not one person who’s as supportive of Roman’s choices, his career, just everything and he’s afraid to lose it.  Afraid to start over, to be a single dad, to never again find a love like this one. </p>
<p>Roman hugs him tighter.  But that lie, that one monstrous lie…every time Roman thinks he loves Patton enough to try to move past it, that lie rears it’s ugly head.  The manipulation for years that took place for years like he was a puppet on a string, could he ever forgive him?  “But, what you stole, I can’t forgive you for that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to but…I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you and Remus,” Patton promises, running his hands through Roman’s hair and over his shoulders, “Maybe we could have him come here or…or you and Logan can go there.  And I’ll bake him cookies and apologize and if he doesn’t forgive me that’s ok but at least he’ll be in yours and Logan’s lives.”</p>
<p>“Pat…”</p>
<p>Patton continues with his plan, touching Roman as much as he can, explaining everything.  Roman’s had to doubt so much, if he’s just as honest as possible it’s bound to make him feel even better.  “I’ll spend every day for the rest of our lives earning your trust back and…and you can just take your time, you know?  We don’t even have to sleep in the same room to start, you call the shots.”</p>
<p>“Not sleeping with you has been torture enough.  I don’t think I would survive going any longer,” Roman sighs, finally beginning to feel the cathartic release of crying, of honesty, of just being with his love.  He begins to notice the rise and fall of his own head with Patton’s rhythmic breathing, the warmth, the comfort.  “I am so angry and confused about what you did, but I am not made to live without you, my love, I’m weak.”  Roman pulls back, sitting on his calves, quickly wiping his face.  He looks at Patton who seems to be thinking hard, possibly trying to come up with a response.  After all, Roman’s whipped through more emotions in these past couple minutes than he has in a while. </p>
<p>“My handsome prince,” Patton reassures, sliding out of his chair and sitting knee to knee with Roman.  He moves his left hand on Roman’s right cheek, his silver wedding band seeming to sparkle more being this close to his husband, “You’re not weak.  To even think about staying with me when I’ve really done something unforgivable, means you’re the strongest person I know.”  He rubs Roman’s cheek gently with his thumb, “A true knight in shining armor and by far the best papa in the world for Logan.” </p>
<p>Pride joins the other emotions swirling inside of Roman.  Not only is Patton recognizing his wrongdoings, he’s also acknowledging and supporting whichever avenue Roman chooses.  Despite the roller coaster of emotions this conversation’s been, he’s gone along with every twist and turn.  Patton’s love is apparent and it makes Roman’s love of him grow even more.</p>
<p>Patton continues to hold Roman’s face, refusing to break eye contact.  “Neither one of us want a divorce, but I’ve really messed things up so I’ll ask Dr. Picani if he knows of any good marriage counselors and…and we’ll work on our problems.  And I promise you, even though you can’t trust me right now, I’m gonna work on earning your trust back every day for the rest of our lives.”</p>
<p>Roman’s body acts, pushing forward and yanking Patton to him.  He kisses him hard, a mixture of anger, desperation, longing, and undeniable love moving through him.  His mouth acting as a conduit for everything he’s been going through.  He wants Patton to feel it, to experience it and aside from talking about it, this is the best solution Roman can come up with.  Patton grabs his face, Roman roughly yanking on his waist, pulling him into his lap.  They are just better together; they’ve always been that way.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Logan stirs, groggily forcing himself to sit up.  He notices the darkness of the room and is instantly aware he and Virgil fell asleep after their sleuthing.  He reaches for his glasses, slipping them back on his face, and sees Virgil’s outline.  He’s completely asleep, his hood pulled up over the top of his head, his dark makeup smudged onto his cheeks.  Logan debates waking him, but realizes it’ll just be a quick walk.  If his dad is alone, then his parents are divorcing…but there’s a tiny chance, a small possibility, that they’re together. </p>
<p>Logan quietly gets out of bed, pulling the covers back up around Virgil and exits his room.  He goes to turn left to their bedroom but is distracted by the lights on in both the living room and kitchen.  Instead he turns right and walks towards them, instantly noticing the kitchen is empty, though the chairs his dads were sitting in are slightly askew.  Everything else is normal.  Logan looks into the living room and sees his dad sitting alone on the couch, T.V. remote in hand, I Love Lucy playing softly on the T.V.  Logan feels his heart fall into his stomach as he walks closer to his dad.  His papa is gone, without a word.  Would they ever see him again?</p>
<p>Logan plans on being strong and kindly waking his dad up, leading him back to his empty room and putting him to bed.  But he can’t…the emotions take over and he finds himself sitting on the couch, before gently laying down and placing his head in his dad’s lap.  He doesn’t want to wake him, doesn’t want him to have to console him—especially because he’s dealing with his own emotional burdens—but he wants the comfort he always feels being near his dad.  He makes sure his breathing is relatively normal, no loud noises coming from his mouth, closing his eyes and just silently cries fearing the unknown of their future.</p>
<p>“Hey, you ok?”</p>
<p>Logan’s eyes fly open at the voice and he’s met with a vision of his papa, confused and a bit worried but he’s there. Logan shoots up throwing himself into his papa, who stumbles backwards with the force.  With school and after school activities, Logan never got around to seeing him while he was staying at that motel.  He’d only had the chance to see him today for a couple minutes before he sat down with his dad.  And Logan never realized how attached to his papa he’s become until he didn’t see him every day.  “Papa…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you saw me earlier, remember?” Roman chuckles, feeling Logan’s grip tighten.  He brings a hand to the back of his head, kissing his temple.  “It’s ok, Logan.”</p>
<p>“I know you are divorcing,” Logan replies honestly, his voice muffled by Roman’s shoulder, “I assumed you were already gone.”</p>
<p>“Divorce?  Were you listening to our conversation?”  Roman tries to pull back but as Logan’s aged, he’s gotten much stronger, and Roman can’t seem to break free.  Logan rarely used his strength to hug, in fact, he never used it to hug.  So, for him to hold on so tight, to not let go, alerts Roman to the fact that something is very wrong.</p>
<p>Logan nods.  “You would not have told me,” he says closing his eyes, “Just as you did when you left.  I arose the next morning to have Dad tell me you were gone.  You did not even attempt communication with me.”</p>
<p>“About that…” Roman sighs remorsefully, “I was going through quite the emotional quest, so you’ll have to forgive me for not acting like the best papa I should have been.  But that’s not the point.”  Roman finally separates them and flicks Logan on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Ow, wha—”</p>
<p>“That was for eavesdropping.  I’m going to have to limit your Virgil time or something because you are turning into quite the rebel,” Roman teases, Logan’s face tight with confusion.  He puts his hand on Logan’s shoulders.  “Now, as for the divorce, if you’d eavesdrop properly, you’d know that dad and I decided against it.”</p>
<p>Logan feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders, his eyes widening in relief.  “And you are not being deceptive?”</p>
<p>“No,” Roman scoffs, bringing a hand to his chest, “When have I ever lied to you?”</p>
<p>“Numerous times.  Most recently, two Tuesdays ago when I came home early from speech and debate and you informed me the reason you and dad were unkempt was because you were wrestling when we both know for a fact that is not what you were doing,” Logan deadpans, his hand still over the spot where Roman flicked him.</p>
<p>“Right, ok, so we’re gonna just ignore that because I am not prepared to have this conversation with you,” Roman groans, his face reddening, “Certainly not alone anyway.”</p>
<p>“If it is about coi—”</p>
<p>Roman puts a hand up, shaking his head vehemently.  “Moving on, if something drastic like dad and I getting a divorce, were to happen we’d sit you down and be honest with you.  You’re growing up and as hard as conversations like that would be, we’d have them with you.”</p>
<p>Logan nods.</p>
<p>“And, if that ever were to happen, I wouldn’t leave without telling you and I’m sorry I did that this week,” Roman explains as Logan drops his hands back to his sides, “Do you think you can forgive me?”</p>
<p>“I have found that I am incapable of staying truly angry with you or Dad,” Logan says, “For what it is worth, I am sorry for going to Uncle Remus’ and I will cease communication.”</p>
<p>“You’re totally going to be grounded for that,” Roman says, “But, don’t stop talking to Remus.  I…before all this, we were inseparable and despite his poor choices, he always had my back.  He acts like he’s a couple fries short of a happy meal but something tells me he’ll be a good—if not strange—uncle for you.”</p>
<p>Logan smiles.  An uncle…he actually has one.  Granted, he knows very little about this one and with the way things are now, it’ll be a while before they will get a chance to know each other like most family already does.  But Logan doesn’t mind.  Something tells him when they do all get together, it’ll be an experience—one he plans on treasuring for years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>